


passing notes

by sweetchems



Series: ~tumblr requests~ [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Regressing in public sucks!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Gerard is bored.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: ~tumblr requests~ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636792
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	passing notes

**Author's Note:**

> little gee is serotonin. it's very late. that's all i have to say. thank you.

Gerard is bored.

He’s bored in class. Can’t focus on what his math teacher is saying, rambling about converses or the properties of some something or other. He doesn’t even know. He’s failing math for a reason.

And when he’s bored in class, his mind wanders. He likes to think about what he’d rather be doing.

He’d rather be hanging out with Frank. He’d rather be hanging out in his bedroom at home, preferably with Frank. Maybe curled up with a plushie or two in his arms, just drifting off to sleep, tucked against Frank’s smaller form.

He’s hungry, too, since it’s not lunch for another period and a half. So through his tired haze, he adds “eating with Frank” to the things he’d rather be doing. Frank likes to bring treats when he comes over, cookies or sweets, sneaks them in to share.

Sleepy and hungry now, Gerard props his chin up on his hands, forcing himself to stay awake. And stay non-regressed. But now he’s got going on that tangent, his mind is running a million miles a second, the absent want for his pacifier gnawing at the back of his mind. Something to put in his mouth would calm him down.

Biting his nails and trying to listen to the teacher, Gerard feels his focus slipping fast. He scribbles a small note to Frank in his notebook, tears it out, balls it up, and tosses it to his desk one row in front of and one column to the right of his own seat while the teacher isn’t watching.

His note, which simply reads “i’m bored!!!” in messy, childish handwriting, surrounded by a few cutesy doodles is returned to him a minute later by Frank.

“You can do it! You only have to be big till lunch! I believe in you!” reads the back of the note, in Frank’s neat handwriting, accompanied by a basic stickman putting his hands in the air triumphantly.

Gerard presses a hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle, smiling to himself at Frank cheering him on via note.

Frank’s right. He can be a big boy! And then they can go hide away during lunch period, and he can be as little as he wants, at least for a bit!

He can’t wait.


End file.
